Nomad
:" " Nomad, also known as The Assassin, is a character who appears in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. He is a squid from the east sea who is an assassin. Once Dillon defeats him, Nomad will help against the Grock invasion. As an assassin and a pirate, Nomad uses the largest variety of weapons amongst Dillon's allies, including his signature long rifle, bombs, cutlasses, and even his own ink. Characteristics Physical appearance Nomad wears a poncho that hides almost his entire upper body except for his arms. The bandanna worn by him covers his face (and perhaps his beak) and is strapped down by two separate straps. A tattoo of a fish skeleton is printed across his head. He wears a pair of jeans and black shoes on his lower body. Nomad usually uses his two dominant arms to perform tasks, but his other eight are also occasionally used for wielding his swords, for example. Personality ?? History Dillon first encounters Nomad at Triple March Island. At first, he was just a mysterious character that was in the training grounds of the Saloon. But when Russ went to investigate, he was captured. Dillon, the Saloon Bartender and Stranger were ready to attack him, but Sal saves them, since he knew his language. It is unknown where he originated, but he was an Assassin and Pirate from the East Sea. Nomad gets his name because Russ thought of it as he was hard to understand. After the third day, Nomad challenges Dillon, with the latter emerging victorious. Quotations (in TLR) It is very hard to tell what Nomad says when nobody knows the language, however, some things are already translated from the game (some are not...). Here are some things he says: Before getting a task (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? Before Dillon asks him to get more money (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? After Dillon asks him to get more money (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? Before Dillon asks him to gather Scruffles (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? After Dillon asks him to gather Scruffles (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? Before Dillon asks him to gather Ore (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? After Dillon asks him to gather Ore (in Prep Time) he says: Nomad: - ?? After defeating a grock group (in Raid Time) he says: Nomad: - " " (Enemy down.) Nomad: - " " (Attack good.) After getting into position (in Raid Time) he says: Nomad: - " " (Arrived.) Ranger Stats Taken from Original Website Gallery 00003.png TheLastRanger_GroupArtwork.png|Nomad (right) with Gallo (left), Boone (top), Dillon (center) and Russ (bottom-right) New allies.png 00148.png|Dillon with Nomad Nomad-portrait.png|In game portrait. 00150.png Nomad.jpg Nomad-eye-catch.png TLR-Nomad-Camp1.png TLR-Nomad-Camp2.png 5.png 32.png Noamd 1.jpg 2314.jpg Trivia *It is unknown what his real name is. The name "Nomad" is the name Russ applied to him when they first hired him. It is possible that his name is based on what he says when Russ introduced himself. *The skull fish design on Nomad's head may have been a tattoo from when he was a pirate at the east sea. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:The Last Ranger Characters